


Girls' Night Out

by BurstEdge



Series: Love in Inaba/Iwatodai [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Naoto decide go to Iwadotai.  Marie asks to come along, and for some odd reason, Margaret is there as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night Out

Naoto was leaning on the wall of the school rooftop. Actually, that wasn't all she was doing.

"You can't give me a break, can you?"

She was jerking off on the rooftop. Her reason for this was that Rise had very little time on her hands due to her idol business and wasn't able to give Naoto release when she needed it. Which lead to Naoto with her pants down, her large boobs exposed and her hand around her throbbing dick.

"Oh, hey there, Naoto-kun."

Naoto, who was still furiously rubbing herself, turned to see Chie walking through the door and next to her. The detective looked down to see her obvious bulge beneath her skirt.

"I take it Yukiko-senpai has been holding out on you as well?" she asked.

Chie nodded as she removed her skirt, pulled down her shorts and started jacking off. "Yeah, business at the inn has booming lately and Yukiko couldn't put it aside to help me out. She managed to in a few blowjobs and handjobs, but I couldn't get in her." 

"You should feel lucky," Naoto groaned as she continued to stroke her cock. "All I had to remind me of Rise were pictures, magazines and a rather candid video of her and her multitude of Shadow Selves."

Chie looked at Naoto with wide eyes. "How did she manage that?"

Naoto shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

"Oooh~ That feels so warm," Rise moaned. Shadow Rise and her clones rubbing scented oil all over her naked body. Some were grinding up against her to get the oil on themselves.

"You like it, don't you~" Shadow Rise giggled. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you do! We are the same, after all."

Rise nodded. "I know, and I wouldn't have any other way."

"That's great, 'cuz Risette's got a surprise for you~"

Shadow Rise stood up and took her bikini bottom to reveal an extra thick cock with a large set of balls beneath it. Rise's eyes widened in amazement and lust.

"How did you get one?" 

"Oh, this little thing?" Shadow Rise asked, slowly stroking her 'little thing'. "Shadow Naoto-kun gave me some kind of pill and it just grew on me."

"It looks so real." Rise put her hands on it and felt it throb. "Feels real too."

"Wanna see if it tastes real?"

Rise licked her lips and brought her Shadow Self's cock to her mouth. "Would I?"

* * *

 

"Well, how she managed to shoot a video in the TV World isn't important. What's important is that we find some form of release besides masturbation."

"How are we going to get that kind of release?" Chie asked, no longer stroking herself.

Naoto put her hand under her chin. "How indeed..."

* * *

 

Marie sat on the hilltop overlooking Inaba, writing in her poetry book. But for some reason, there was a lot of crumpled paper surrounding her. As she wrote in her book, she grew a look of irritation, ripped the page she was writing in and threw it away like the rest.

"Damn it!" she hissed to herself. "Why is it so hard to write something new?! Everytime I think of something, it just falls flat! I'm getting really tired of it!"

She started to shift her legs in an uncomfortable manner.

"You're not helping either!" she growled, looking down at her crotch.

"Hey, Marie-chan!" a voice called out. Marie turned around to see Chie and Naoto walking toward her. Letting out a sigh of relief, Marie put her book down.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile. "What are you two doing here?"

"We need your help with something," Naoto said, blushing lightly. "And it is quite urgent."

Marie looked down to see bulges in Chie's shorts and Naoto's pants, giving her a clear idea of what she's talking about. "You two can't get off either, huh?"

Chie and Naoto blinked at her question.

"How did you-" Chie started.

"Let's just say I'm in the same boat as you are," Marie answered, removing her skirt and pulling down her panties. What Chie and Naoto saw briefly robbed them of their ability to speak. Marie had a large dick with an equally large set of balls beneath it.

"Marie-chan, you have one? Like us?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah, but I never get to use mine," Marie said, furiously rubbing her throbbing length. "I tried jerking off a few times, but it just made it harder. Even those magazines of the idol didn't help."

Chie gave Marie a suspicious look when she heard that. "Wait a minute, where did you get those magazines from?"

"Uh..."

"Yosuke-senpai gave them to you, didn't he?"

"Well, about a day ago, he ran up to me with them, shoved them into my arms and said, 'hide them for me' before he ran off. I took one look at them, and before I knew it, I started to read through them. Of course, this damn thing," he pointed to her erection. "Seemed to like them as well. Now, I can't go soft, no matter how many times I rub it."

Chie and Naoto looked at each other, then at Marie, and her throbbing cock.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Naoto-kun?"

"If I wasn't, my dick wouldn't hard right now."

* * *

Yukiko and Rise walked down the empty shopping district with bags on their hands. They were finally done with their respectful businesses, and were ready to spend the rest of the week with their girlfriends.

"I hope their not too upset that we had to work overtime," Yukiko said.

"They'll be fine, Yukiko-senpai," Rise replied reassuringly. "Besides, they can't possibly be that hard up."

"I don't know, Rise-chan. Chie kept rubbing up against me at the inn. She didn't leave me alone until I gave her a blowjob."

"At least you got to touch her. I regret not being there to satisfy Naoto-kun. I hope that video I sent is enough to tide her over."

Yukiko raised an eyebrow in suspicion "What video?"

Rise let out a nervous giggle. "Nevermind."

As they walked passed the shrine, they heard an odd sound.

"What was that?" Yukiko asked.

Rise shrugged. "Beats me."

As they continued to walk, the noise became louder. It almost sounded like a moan.

"You don't think that..." Rise started.

Yukiko dropped her bags and headed towards the shrine. "Only one way to find out."

Rise dropped her bags and followed Yukiko. As soon as they reached the shrine, their jaws nearly dropped.

"Oh, Marie-chan!"

"I'm going to lose it!"

Chie and Naoto were having sex near the shrine. And Marie happened to be between the two. Yukiko covered her mouth in shock while Rise pouted in annoyance.

"Her mouth is so warm," Chie swooned.

"And her ass so tight," Naoto moaned.

That was the last straw. For Rise, anyway.

"NAOTO-KUN!"

That screech managed to get their attention. Except for Marie, seeing how she was content sucking Chie off.

"Oh..." Chie laughed nervously. "Hey, guys."

"Chie, what are you and Naoto-kun doing with Marie-chan?"

"What does it look like to you?" Naoto deadpanned.

"Naoto-kun," Rise sobbed. "How could you do this to me? Was I not enough for you?"

Naoto sighed. She knew that Rise was faking it, but she decided to play along just to get it over with. As she pulled out of Marie, she walked over to where Rise was and hugged her.

"You'll always be my lover, Rise. Marie-chan just happened to be around when you weren't. She could never replace you."

Rise smiled and hugged her back. "I know. I just feel upset that I wasn't there for you."

"Yeah, same goes for you, Yukiko," Chie put in. "Marie-chan's mouth feels good, but you know my dick better than anyone else."

Yukiko blushed while smiling. "Oh, Chie..." 

Chie pulled her cock out of Marie's mouth , allowing her to speak. "Do you think we can talk about this somewhere... I don't know, private?"

* * *

The girls were in Yukiko's room, watching a movie. Yukiko was sitting on Chie's lap, kissing her full on the lips while Rise was grinding on Naoto, rubbing her boobs in her face. Marie was the only one watching the movie.

"Oh yeah, Marie-chan has something to show you," Chie reminded.

"Really? What is it?" Yukiko asked.

Marie sighed and pulled her underwear her cock sprang out. Yukiko and Rise took a good look at it. It was longer than Chie's and thicker than Naoto's. Even her balls looked huge.

"Wow, Marie-chan. I didn't you were that big," Yukiko said in amazement.

"I didn't know you even had one," Rise gasped.

"Well, I do," Marie groaned. "And it's getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, we share the same feeling," Naoto muttered, rubbing her hardening member through her pants.

"Well, maybe we should take a break," Yukiko suggested.

"What kind of a break?" Rise asked.

"How about we go to Iwadotai?" 

All the girls turned to Chie. "What?"

"Well, it was pretty fun the last time," Yukiko said.

"For you, maybe," Naoto sighed. "I had to tolerate you acting like you were drunk."

"Don't bring that up," Rise pouted.

"Can I come?" Marie asked innocently. All the girls turned to her. 

"Why do you want to come along with us, Marie-chan?" Rise asked.

"Honestly, I don't have anything better to do." She then pointed to her hard-on. "And I would really like to calm this damn thing down."

"Maybe I can help out," Chie offered, pulling her pants down and freeing her throbbing cock.

Marie smirked. "I don't know. You think you can handle my meat?"

"Dont get me thinking about meat at a time like this," Chie pouted. She wrapped her mouth around Marie's length and began to swirl her tongue around it. But as she started to suck Marie off, she realized she might of bitten off more than she can chew. Each time she went up, Marie's dick grew a little, making harder for Chie to take all of her in her mouth. Eventually, she took her dick out of her mouth and started gasping for air.

"Looks like Chie-senpai couldn't handle Marie-chan's meat after all," Rise giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Chie muttered.

"Does anyone else want some?" Marie offered, pointing her still-erect cock in the direction of the other girls.

"No thank you, I just ate," Yukiko declined.

"I really shouldn't, I'm on a diet," Rise turned down.

"I just don't want to choke," Naoto stated bluntly. 

Marie sighed irritably and brought her cock to her own mouth. "Fine. More for me, I guess." 

* * *

 

The train ride to Iwadotai went pretty smoothly, aside from Yukiko deepthroating Chie, Naoto demolishing Rise's ass and Marie having to jack off through it all. Their first destination was Escapade, a popular club in Iwadotai. It was different however, because it just the girls. As they sat in the private room, eating and drinking, Rise scooted over to Yukiko and whispered in her ear.

"Yukiko-senpai, remember what we talked about?"

Yukiko grew a seductive grin on her face. "How could I forget the details?"

They stood in front of the remaining three girls with seductive looks on their faces. Chie and Naoto paid close attention while Marie just sat there in confusion.

"This goes out to our sexy girlfriends sitting over there," Yukiko cooed.

"It's time... for our Super Secret Sexy Strip Show~!" Rise cheered.

Marie raised an eyebrow. What Rise meant by that was beyond her. She got her answer when Rise and Yukiko began grind against each other, taking off each others' clothes in the process. When they were down to their underwear, they walked up to their respective girlfriends and started to grind against their hardening groins. Chie and Naoto let out a big sigh of relief, while Marie just sat in between the two, glaring at her hard on. She thought she was going to be left out, but that's when she felt Yukiko and Rise rub her erection with there hands.

"Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you, Marie-chan," Rise whispered in her ear. Marie began to shudder in delight. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, Marie-chan?" Chie asked. The girls decided to spend the night a love hotel, and Rise suddenly suggested that they all share a room for obvious reasons. But Marie declined, saying that she wants to have her own room, much to the confusion of the others.

"I mean it. I don't want to get in the way of what you're gonna do in there," Marie replied.

"Oh Marie-chan, you wouldn't be in the way of anything," Yukiko said reassuringly.

Marie shook her head. "I'm serious. I don't want to be a third wheel."

"But-"

"Don't bother," Naoto interjected. "If Marie-chan says she doesn't want to join us, then the least we can do is respect her wishes."

"If you say so," Rise sighed. They said good night to each other and went to their rooms. Marie swore that as soon as she closed the door, she heard the noises begin. Frustrated, she took off all of her clothes in a fury and gave her erection a death glare.

"Is this what you want?!" she shouted at her throbbing dick. "Fine then!"

She picked up a bottle of oil from the nightstand, poured the entire contents all over her cock and started to stroke it relentlessly. 

"Come on... COME ON!"

Marie went at it for at least 30 minutes, but she never reached her climax. She felt her arms getting tired and fell on the bed in defeat.

"I'm never gonna calm this thing down," she muttered.

She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep, when suddenly, she felt a warm hand grasp her member.

"What the...?"

She sat up and widened her eyes in shock. Kneeling in between her legs and holding her dick was none other than Margaret. Before Marie could say anything, Margaret quickly engulfed her dick with her mouth, causing the goddess to moan deeply. She also massaged her balls to add on to the pleasure she gave her.

"Ugh! I'm gonna-!"

Marie fell short of her words when she let out large amounts of cum into Margaret's mouth, who swallowed it all without any trouble. She took her took out of her mouth and smiled at Marie.

"You poor thing. You must have been pent up for quite some time, haven't you?" 

"You don't know the half of it," Marie sighed. "But how did you get here?"

"I have my ways," Margaret answered passively. "But more importantly, I'm going to give you the release you desire.

Margaret stood up, revealing that she wasn't wearing any of her clothes, aside from her leggings. She got on the bed and aligned her pussy with Marie's cock and slowly inserted into her.

"Oh my goodness, you're big," Margaret groaned.

"Or maybe you're just tight," Marie responded. 

Margaret reached the base of Marie's length and looked the goddess in the eyes.

"So, should we go at it slow, or do you want to be rough?" she asked.

"Do you need to ask? I want to break you," Marie growled in lust.

"Very well, then," Margaret chuckled. She shifted positions so that she layed on the bottom while Marie was on top. "Break me."

Marie wasted no time in thrusting into Margaret. Her cock was covered in oil and Margaret's spit, making it easy for her to slide in and out of her.

"Ohh~ It feels so good inside you."

"Your dick is so warm inside of me."

For at least six hours, they went at it in many positions until they felt their climax approaching.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!"

Both of them came at the same time. Marie shot inhuman amounts of cum into Margaret while her liquids covered her dick. After that, they laid on the bed, panting heavily.

"You were wonderful," Marie sighed contently, laying on top of the secretary.

"You were wonderful too," Margaret said, stroking Marie's hair.

"So... you wanna spend a few days here?"

"Would I ever."

* * *

"Well, I think it's safe to say that I'm not going to able to walk straight for a week," Rise whined while limping out of the hotel.

"That makes two of us," Yukiko muttered, limping as well. Chie laughed awkwardly while Naoto tipped her hat, covering her eyes.

"Heeey, it's not our fault we were so hard up," Chie defended.

"Even with the pictures and videos, it's just not the same," Naoto added.

"I guess you're right..." Yukiko paused in mid-sentence before speaking. "Wait. I just realized something."

Chie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Yukiko?" 

"Hey, I noticed it too," Rise said.

Naoto put a hand under her chin. "Of course... where's Marie-chan?"

 


End file.
